


We'll create our own world

by diaryofafunnyfan



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Fluff, M/M, Street Gangs AU, but it shouldn't be too bad, opposing sides of a social conflict, please let me know if I need to change the warnings!, vague descriptions of injuries and violence, wary acquaintances to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofafunnyfan/pseuds/diaryofafunnyfan
Summary: Haruka and Rin are sworn enemies as part of opposite warring street gangs. One night they meet at a neighbourhood party and fate has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever Haruka and Rin's relationship is officially described they always sound like star-crossed lovers, so this happened.

Haruka sighed as he sat down on the battered leather couch in Iwatobi’s hideout. They had just returned from a stand-off about another gang’s turf, which had resulted in the typical cuts and bruises you’d expect from a fight. They needed all the territory they could get, so the fight was necessary. A hand appeared on his shoulder from behind and Haruka turned his head to see the boss, Natsuya, smiling down at him. ‘You did well, Haruka. You’re always our best fighter.’ Haruka gave a small nod in acknowledgement, which satisfied Natsuya and made him walk away.

Ikuya sat next to Haruka, nursing his own cuts. ‘I wish I had your fighting skills.’ He admitted, wiping down a cut on his forearm.

With a shrug, Haruka said, ‘I’m not that good. People are just too slow.’ Ikuya gazed at Haruka for a moment, before getting up to place a bandage on his injury.

‘Haru, you need to take care of your wounds too.’ Makoto’s voice came from behind Haruka. Sure enough, he was carrying their first aid kit, already riffling through it to find disinfectant wipes.

‘I’m fine Makoto.’ Haruka forced himself not to pout as he spoke. Makoto had a reputation in their gang for being a mother hen. No one left the base after a fight until everyone’s injuries were tended to on Makoto’s watch.

Makoto ignored Haruka and placed a large piece of sterilised cotton gauze over a particularly nasty looking gash on Haruka’s arm. Makoto hadn’t suffered as many injuries, Haruka noted. Everyone had already taken off their masks, so he also noticed Ikuya patching up Nagisa and Natsuya huddled with Rei over Rei’s old laptop. Kisumi appeared from the tiny back area he, Nagisa, and Makoto had turned into a makeshift kitchen with an armful of water bottles.

Kisumi gave Haruka and Makoto each a water bottle with a smile. ‘Make sure you’re hydrated.’ He said, sounding far too cheerful for a guy with a dark bruise on his cheek.

‘Thank you, Kisumi.’ Makoto paused tending to Haruka to accept the bottle with a smile. Haruka took his own bottle with a small nod. Kisumi walked away to hand out the rest of the bottles.

‘AH! You can’t be serious…’ Rei exclaimed as he looked at his laptop screen.

‘What is it, Rei-chan?’ Nagisa asked, helping Ikuya cover a bruise with concealer.

‘There’s a citywide rave for gangs tonight. Everyone over eighteen is invited.’ Natsuya announced with an intrigued expression. They were all over eighteen, so Haruka had a bad feeling about this development.

 

Over in the neighbouring city, another gang learned about the rave as well. ‘This is a good opportunity to make some allies.’ The leader, Nao, explained, looking up from his tablet. They hadn’t attended the turf fight because the area wasn’t worth travelling to the neighbouring city for. Their terrain was sufficient without having to branch out of town and fight a gang that outnumbered them.

‘A rave sounds fun!’ Asahi stated.

‘And I can go too! Thank goodness I had my birthday.’ Momotarou pointed to the information displayed on the screen Nao was holding.

‘A rave? That sounds dangerous…’ Aiichirou mumbled, looking frightened.

Rin patted Aiichirou on the shoulder with a comforting smile. ‘Relax, Ai. A party’s supposed to be fun.’

‘Besides, if anyone gives you trouble, Yamazaki and I can beat them up.’ Seijuurou announced before chuckling.

‘Who is saying I would?’ Sousuke muttered, but he knew he would protect any of his comrades no matter what. Everyone in their crew knew this.

‘We look out for each other.’ Nao declared, taking a lollipop out of his pocket and handing it to Aiichirou, receiving a soft thank you in return. He then handed Asahi and Momotarou lollipops as well, earning boisterous shouts of gratitude.

From their kitchen, the kettle whistled. Rin hopped up and went to go make tea for everyone.

‘So, everyone agrees we’ll all attend the rave?’ Nao asked, once Rin had returned with the beverages. Everyone nodded and Nao also heard a few enthusiastic noises of assent.

 

That night, Haruka couldn’t believe he had been dragged into this. He’d much rather be at home. Raves were too loud and had far too many people. Natsuya had been insistent and no one wanted to go against the boss. This rave was held in a large warehouse nobody cared about, so no one would notice the racket or mess. Haruka stood against a wall with Ikuya. Natsuya was dragging a jittery Makoto around, socialising as their boss and shadow boss. Nagisa and Kisumi were enjoying themselves by the bar where all the refreshments were being served. Rei was busy admiring the technology of the sound system. “ _Why do I have to be here?_ ” Haruka thought.

At the same time, Nao’s crew arrived. The place was already packed with other gangs and the music was thumping. Asahi let out an excited shout and took off into the crowd with an eager Momotarou on his heels. Nao gave them a fond smile before turning to his other teammates. ‘Watch over each other.’ He declared to the remaining members, before he left to mingle with other gang leaders. Aiichirou scampered after Nao, and Seijuurou dragged Sousuke to get a drink at the bar, leaving Rin by himself. Rin wondered if he should try to catch up with Asahi and Momotarou when his eyes locked with a pair of striking blue eyes.

Haruka felt a chill run down his spine when he met eyes with a stranger. This stranger had red eyes and hair, rather odd but Haruka found it enticing. Haruka was so caught up in staring at the stranger he hadn’t noticed Ikuya had left to join Rei by the DJ. Before he could do anything, the newcomer made his way over to Haruka.

As a truce had been called for the night, no one was wearing the masks typically required of a gang member to protect themselves. The handsome red-eyed stranger approached Haruka and he was unsure of how to react.

 ‘Hi.’ Rin said with a friendly smile. Haruka was stunned to see the sharp teeth the other young man had. They were enthralling.

‘Hi…’ Haruka murmured back. Rin found Haruka’s eyes to be the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

‘Some party, huh?’ Rin leaned on the wall, keeping a reasonable distance from Haruka. Not too far to look uninterested but not too close to seem pushy.

‘I don’t usually go to parties. My team dragged me here.’ Haruka stated, glancing out across the crowd before looking at Rin again. Haruka’s bluntness made Rin laugh.

‘Raves can be fun, though.’

‘Isn’t it kind of dangerous? Everyone has at least one enemy here…’ Haruka pointed out.

Rin awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Sano called a ceasefire for the night. What’s the harm in a little intermingling?’ Sano was the name of the gang throwing the rave. Every ruffian knew them; they were the largest and strongest gang in the entire Tottori prefecture.

Haruka stared into Rin’s eyes. ‘I guess you’re right.’

Rin faltered for a second, before he said, ‘Besides, why does everyone have to fight so much?’ Before Haruka could answer, a particularly bass-heavy song started playing. Was it just his imagination or did someone turn up the already loud volume?

‘Why don’t we step outside and get some fresh air?’ Rin suggested. Haruka glanced at the huge crowd again before nodding and following Rin outside through a back door.

The music could still be heard from outside the warehouse but at least it wasn’t painful to listen to anymore.

‘Why did you come if you don’t like parties?’ Rin asked, sitting on the ground with his back resting against the wall of the building. Haruka sat down next to him.

‘My boss insists we all go on outings together. “We fight together, we play together.” That’s his motto.’ Haruka explained. Natsuya was a noble leader but he could be a major pain.

Rin chuckled. ‘My leader makes sure everyone is committed to a decision before we do anything. It’s a strict democracy.’

‘You haven’t told me your name.’ Haruka pointed out, levelling Rin with a pointed look.

Taken aback, Rin stammered for a moment before clearing his throat. ‘My name is Rin. I know, it’s kinda girly…’

‘Haruka.’

‘Huh?’

‘That’s my name.’

‘We both have girly names, how about that?’ Rin beamed.

‘Call me Haru.’ Haruka stated.

‘Well, nice to meet’cha, Haru.’ Rin nudged Haruka’s shoulder with his own as he spoke, face sporting a cheeky grin.

Haruka averted his eyes with a blush and pout. ‘You don’t have to be so friendly…’ He mumbled, making Rin chuckle again.

The door they had escaped from opened and a head poked out. ‘Ah, Haru, there you are. The boss is looking all over for you.’ Makoto looked rather frazzled, and Haruka knew he had been worried about him too.

‘I’m fine. I was just talking with someone.’ Haruka said.

‘Yo, how do you do? My name’s Rin.’ Rin said, giving Makoto a little wave.

‘Ah, Rin, nice to meet you. I’m Makoto. Haru, sorry, but we’ve got to get back to the boss.’ Makoto said. Haruka sighed before standing up.

Before he could leave, Rin grabbed Haruka’s wrist. ‘Wait…’ Haruka stared down at Rin, wondering what he wanted. ‘Could we… exchange phone numbers?’ Haruka blinked owlishly at Rin before slowly nodding his head. After the exchange, Haruka gave Rin one last small wave before following after Makoto into the party. Rin gazed after him, long after he had disappeared.

 

The following week involved a bunch of texts between the two. Rin liked asking Haruka about his day and talking about his own day in return. Haruka’s responses tended to be brief but Rin figured that was just Haruka’s manner of communicating, and not a sign of disinterest. If Haruka was uninterested, or even annoyed, he would stop texting back, right?

Rin discovered Haruka lived near the location the rave had been held. They didn’t tell each other their addresses for obvious reasons but knowing he was the next town over made Rin happy.

Haruka wasn’t sure why Rin was so interested in talking about mundane things with him. Why did Rin care what Haruka’s favourite colour was? Did Rin really need to know about Haruka’s adoration of mackerel? Still, the information he learned about Rin in return wasn’t unwelcome. They loved bickering about the benefits of mackerel versus beef but it was all in good fun. Natsuya gave Haruka a few wary looks and he was certain Makoto knew something was up, but Haruka couldn’t stop himself from replying to Rin’s messages.

 

‘So, who’s the lucky person?’ Nao asked Rin one day not long after the rave. His expression was pleasant enough, but if you knew him well, you’d hear the warning in his tone.

‘What are you talking about?’ Rin asked, sheepishly shoving his phone into his pocket.

‘You’ve been glued to that thing and grinning at it for a week. What’s going on?’ Sousuke stated, nodding at the device in Rin’s pocket.

‘It’s nothing. I’m just texting a friend.’ Rin insisted. That’s all Haruka was, a friend. Even though his heart jumped every time Haruka’s name appeared on his screen.

Nao considered Rin carefully before speaking again. ‘Just be careful.’ He said before walking off.

‘I know you’re a romanticist, but you have to know how dangerous dating someone is in our line of work.’ Sousuke said, worried about Rin.

‘I told you, we’re just friends.’ Rin said with a huff. The look Sousuke gave him let Rin know he didn’t buy it. To avoid more conflict, Rin rushed off to bug Aiichirou.

 

Haruka’s invitation to meet for a coffee two weeks into their texting friendship was not something Rin expected. Still, he couldn’t contain his excitement as he sent his agreement and they arranged a time and place to meet. Standing in front of a café in Sano territory while waiting for Haruka, Rin fidgeted with nerves. He was dressed in grey jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with a white triangle on the front. He had even dared to wear his treasured charm necklace. He wondered if he was overdressed or if he wasn’t dressed up enough. Rin was about to check his phone when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice. ‘Sorry to keep you waiting.’ Haruka said. Rin smiled as he looked up at Haruka and when he saw what Haruka was wearing his jaw almost dropped. Haruka was wearing a black hoodie and green khaki pants. Simply put, he looked stunning.

‘H-hi. You,’ Rin cleared his throat, ‘you look great.’ Haruka blushed slightly and then noticed Rin’s necklace.

‘I like your necklace.’ Haruka said.

Rin looked down at the charm around his neck before smiling back up at Haruka. ‘Thanks. Shall we go inside?’ Haruka nodded and they went into the café. Rin ordered a straight black coffee and Haruka ordered an iced mocha.

‘You drink black coffee?’ Haruka asked in between sips of his drink.

‘I’m not fond of sweets.’ Rin explained.

‘I usually don’t eat them either, only if Makoto or Nagisa make me.’ Haruka said. Makoto had wheedled him into drinking one too many mochas and hot chocolates from childhood for him to not habitually drink them. Nagisa also always insisted on sharing hot chocolates with Haruka during winter.

‘I remember Makoto, but is Nagisa…?’ The words ‘ _part of your gang_ ’ went unspoken.

‘Yes. All three of us joined our gang together.’ Haruka wasn’t sure why he was telling Rin these things. It could be dangerous.

‘Sousuke likes sodas, but I usually can’t stand them. I need to be in a proper mood, ya know?’ Rin chuckled after he finished speaking, remembering all the times he had played jan ken pon against Sousuke for a cola when they were kids.

Haruka figured Sousuke was a member of Rin’s own gang and didn’t think it polite to ask.

‘Did you know Makoto or Nagisa before?’ Clearly Rin had no such reservations. Haruka would have snorted if he were a more animated person.

‘I’ve known Makoto my entire life and we met Nagisa in high school.’ Seriously, why did Haruka keep spilling this private and sensitive information to Rin? Haruka just had no control when he was involved.

‘Wow, I’ve known Sousuke since grade school.’ Rin wore a large smile and his teeth were mesmerising.

‘Are your teeth natural?’ Haruka asked. Really, no control or filter.

Rin looked sheepish and averted his gaze, looking like he wanted to cover his mouth with his hand. ‘It’s a long story. Probably not even true.’

‘We’ve got time.’

‘Maybe I’ll tell you another time.’ Rin smirked. Haruka showing this much interest had to be a good sign, right?

‘Why can’t you tell me now?’ Haruka asked with a pout.

‘You can’t reveal everything on the first date.’ Rin stated before his stomach froze in terror. He did it, he used the d word. Was this even a date to Haruka or just two acquaintances passing time? Haruka didn’t seem to care, busy sulkily drinking his mocha. Rin’s stomach unknotted.

 

The rest of the date went by without incident, chatting about anything that struck their fancy. Eventually, they both had to leave. ‘Let me walk you to your neighbourhood?’ Rin suggested with a grin. Haruka’s eyes shimmered and he nodded.

 

When they made it to the outskirts of Iwatobi’s territory, Haruka stopped and turned to Rin. ‘Here’s good. You probably shouldn’t go further.’

Rin rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. ‘Well, thanks for today. It was fun.’ Haruka’s eyes glimmered again as he made a noise of agreement. The pair stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like ages but was probably for only a minute. Rin wanted to spend more time with Haruka but life called. He wondered if Haruka felt the same. Before Rin could wonder too much, Haruka pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before rushing off. Stunned, Rin lifted his hand to touch the place Haruka had kissed. He stood there with a beaming grin for a moment before his phone buzzed in his pocket. It would either be Nao or Sousuke wondering where he was. With a sigh, Rin made his way to the train station and back to Samezuka’s turf.

 

One night, a few days after their coffee date, Haruka was relaxing in his apartment. He had his sketchbook open in his lap and Haruka was rather embarrassed to realise the person he was doodling was Rin. As if summoned, Haruka’s phone rang and Rin’s name displayed on the screen. This was different, they usually kept their interactions to text and they had yet to call each other. Haruka hesitantly accepted the call and lifted the device to his ear.

‘Yo, Haru. How are you doing?’ Rin’s voice was cheerful and made Haruka’s heart palpitate.

‘I’m… good? What’s the call for? Is something wrong?’ Haruka asked.

Rin chuckled. ‘No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to hear your voice.’ This made Haruka’s eyes shimmer. ‘What’cha up to?’

‘I was… drawing something.’ Haruka stared at the doodle of Rin, praying he wouldn’t ask what Haruka had been drawing.

‘Oh? I didn’t know you could draw. You should show me some of your art sometime.’ Rin said.

‘If you’d like.’

‘In return, would you like me to teach you English?’ Rin asked.

‘How well do you know English?’ Haruka had been decent enough at English in school but hadn’t bothered to continue learning or practicing it.

‘I’m fluent. I spent some time abroad.’ Rin explained.

“ _That’s impressive._ ” Haruka thought. ‘I see. If you’d be alright with tutoring me.’ Haruka vocalised. Rin made a pleased noise.

‘Hey, Haru? I was wondering… maybe we could meet up for dinner sometime this week?’

‘Sure, I’d like that.’ Haruka wore a small smile.

‘Great! I know this great place that does good seafood. You should like it.’ Rin was endearingly eager.

‘Sounds good.’ Haruka said, still smiling. Rin chuckled.

‘Well, it’s getting late. I’ll let you get back to your drawing and text you later about our date. G’night, Haru.’ Rin said, still sounding pleased.

‘Goodnight, Rin.’ Haruka murmured before the line went dead. Haruka glanced down at his drawing and realised he had distractedly drawn a heart next to Rin’s head. Blushing, Haruka quickly scrubbed it out.

 

‘Haru, are you really sure this is a good idea?’ Makoto asked as he watched Haruka pick out his outfit for his dinner date with Rin.

‘I want to go, so I’m going.’ Haruka said, picking a light blue button up shirt. Rin had said the dress code was smart casual.

‘But what if…’ Makoto started to say. “ _What if something bad happens to either of you,_ ” went unsaid. Haruka didn’t want to know how Makoto would react if he knew Rin was a member of a gang, too. He stepped into his bathroom to change.

Kisumi had been grinning at Haruka a lot that week and when Haruka questioned him, Kisumi shook his head with amusement and stated, ‘you’re in love!’ Was Haruka that obvious? With a final check of himself in his bathroom mirror, Haruka went back to his bedroom.

‘I’m going to meet them at the train station. Please make sure Natsuya doesn’t find out.’ Haruka said, grabbing his phone and wallet. Makoto was worried but reluctantly nodded his head.

Walking down the stairs of his apartment building, Haruka ran into Nagisa. ‘Ah, Haru-chan, are you going on a date?’ Nagisa asked with a grin.

Haruka avoided Nagisa’s gaze, pouting. ‘Maybe.’ He mumbled.

‘Have fun.’ Nagisa sang as Haruka left him behind. Did everyone know?

 

The date was pleasant, they chatted about swimming and talked about the records they had both set in elementary school. Haruka had lost motivation during middle school, so he quit. Rin also lost inspiration in high school and couldn’t find the will to continue. Perhaps that was why they had ended up in a life of crime. It was enthralling, seeing Haruka talk about water and swimming. Rin wished he could see him swim, or even race him. It was too cold to go to the ocean and there were no public pools open this time of night.

‘We could break in.’ Haruka suggested. He longed to swim again. Spending copious amounts of time in the bath only did so much.

‘I guess?’ Rin said before chuckling at the thought.

 

The pool they chose ended up being the pool of Rin’s high school alma mater: Samezuka Academy. He kept his mouth shut about this fact as he watched Haruka pick the lock of the side door of the locker room. ‘Ah… we don’t have swimsuits.’ Rin pointed out. Haruka huffed with annoyance. Long gone were the days he routinely wore jammers.

‘Underwear it is, then.’ Haruka muttered, stripping down to his briefs. Rin’s face almost matched his hair as he watched. He also couldn’t help but notice the scars decorating Haruka’s skin. Rin had scars as well. It came with the territory of their craft. ‘Well?’ Haruka asked, giving Rin a pointed look. Rin blushed again when he realised he had been staring.

‘Ah, right.’ Rin fumbled and managed to remove his shoes, socks, and shirt. Haruka was searching around for some spare towels lying around, so Rin slid off his pants as quickly as he could. It felt weird, standing in his underwear in this locker room again.

‘Someone left these behind.’ Haruka said, handing Rin a small towel. It would due, so Rin accepted it. ‘Let’s go.’ Haruka said, eyes shimmering at the thought of a swim.

Walking into the poolroom made Rin feel nostalgic. He allowed himself a moment to bask in the memories before he saw Haruka dive into the pool and begin swimming laps. Haruka’s form was a little off, he must be rusty. Rin jumped into the water, as well. He started a leisurely front crawl, until he noticed Haruka speeding up, which made him speed up. Eventually they were both swimming all out. At the end of 100 metres, they both slapped the wall. Rin knew it was his win, so he shouted in triumph.

‘Good work.’ Rin said, holding his hand up. Haruka blinked at the hand before bringing his own hand up. Rin slapped their palms together, and then entwined their fingers. He pulled Haruka closer. ‘For someone who hasn’t swum in a while, you’re still fast.’ Rin murmured with a smirk, eyes hooded. Haruka stared into Rin’s eyes before glancing at their joined hands.

‘I just swim the way I want to.’ Haruka said, heart palpitating. They were so close.

‘Your swimming is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you.’ Rin said. Haruka blushed and his eyes widened. He glanced at Rin’s lips.

‘Your swimming was so passionate. I’ve never felt energy like that from anyone.’ Haruka explained, leaning closer to Rin.

‘I’ve never seen anything like your swimming, either.’ Rin said, also leaning closer to Haruka, and before either of them was aware of what was happening, their lips met.

Rin released Haruka’s hand to cup Haruka’s face and Haruka ran his fingers through Rin’s hair. The side of the pool felt scratchy against Haruka’s back as Rin pinned him against it. He couldn’t bring himself to care, too lost in Rin’s lips.

“ _His teeth aren’t that sharp._ ” Haruka thought as Rin nipped on his bottom lip. The kiss was about to become more heated when there was a crash that sounded from nearby. They jumped apart and looked in the direction of the sound.

‘We should get out of here.’ Rin whispered. Haruka nodded. They slid out of the pool and sneaked back into the locker room. They were too high on adrenaline from the risk of potentially getting caught to focus on the fact they would have to remove their underwear in front of each other. Once they dried off as best they could and changed back into their clothes, Rin lead Haruka out the back door, thankfully running into no one. They broke into a run when they made it outside and didn’t stop until they were two blocks away from the campus.

‘That was close.’ Rin said between pants.

‘Too close.’ Haruka agreed, also panting. When their breathing returned to normal, they looked at each other. Rin chuckled before it turned into a laughing fit. Haruka gave him a perplexed look. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘We’re worried about our gangs finding out about our relationship but we almost got caught making out like teenagers.’ Rin said between giggles, blushing. This made Haruka blush as well. ‘I mean, I-’ Rin started to say before Haruka’s lips on his interrupted him. The kiss was brief but tender. Rin blinked at Haruka when he pulled away, stunned.

‘We should… probably go home.’ Haruka murmured, eyes on Rin’s lips. Rin sighed sadly.

‘I guess you’re right.’ They held hands as they made their way towards Rin’s neighbourhood.

 

‘Tonight was fun.’ Rin said, once they made it closer to his apartment.

‘Thank you for inviting me.’ Haruka gave Rin a small smile.

Rin chuckled. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.’ They had reached the point where Haruka couldn’t pass. They stood together, enjoying each other’s company just a little longer. ‘Goodnight, Haru.’ Rin whispered.

‘Goodnight.’ They shared a final sweet kiss before Rin disappeared into the night. Haruka touched his lips thoughtfully before he made his way to the train station.

 

‘Ack, this is bad news!’ Natsuya announced during a gang meeting a week later as he looked at Rei’s laptop.

‘What’s bad news?’ Makoto asked.

‘A gang from across city lines wants to take our territory. They’re coming tonight to fight us for it.’ Natsuya explained. Rei and Kisumi groaned. Turf fights were the worst parts of their job. They had such a small amount of territory, too.

‘Wuah, we need to be careful, Haru.’ Makoto said, looking at Haruka. Haruka was too busy looking at his phone, replying to a text from Rin. ‘Haru…’ Makoto whispered, nudging Haruka’s arm.

‘What’s the big deal? We’ll fight the way we always do.’ Haruka stated, looking at Makoto and then Natsuya as he spoke.

Natsuya grinned. ‘That’s what I like to hear! Alright, let’s get some work outs in before the enemy shows up.’

Haruka sighed, work outs were the worst. He wondered if they could even be called work outs since it was just the group using old dumbbells they found for weight training. He was too busy remembering his dinner date and kisses with Rin to properly pay attention to the repetitions he was supposed to be doing. Makoto and Nagisa watched him with concerned eyes as they sparred with each other.

 

‘Remember, we all fight together and watch each other’s backs.’ Nao instructed as they prepared to head to Iwatobi’s territory and claim it. They had a decent sized turf but in this business only the strongest survived. Momotarou and Asahi were bouncing around with excitement. Seijuurou was helping Sousuke tape up his shoulder. Rin placed a reassuring hand on Aiichirou’s shoulder. They all put their masks and beanies on and left. Rin wished he could still be texting Haruka, but it was probably for the better. Haruka said he had some business tonight, too.

 

All of Iwatobi were stationed around the borders of their territory, standing guard. They had no idea where the challengers would come from but Natsuya wanted everyone on their toes. Rei had given everyone small walkie talkies to keep in contact. Haruka wanted to text Rin but knew better than to let himself be distracted.

‘Someone’s coming in the shadows from the northeast.’ Kisumi’s voice hissed through his walkie talkie.

‘Likewise from the southwest.’ Rei reported through his own walkie talkie.

‘Be careful men. Engage them if you can but if it’s too much call for backup.’ Natsuya’s stern tone wasn’t lost over the shoddy method of communication. Haruka thought he saw something moving in the bushes to his left.

‘I think I see something.’ He whispered into his walkie talkie. Haruka crept closer to the bush and someone leaped out with a yell. The attacks came fast and Haruka struggled to dodge the blows dealt to him. He managed to keep his attacker from harming him but couldn’t seem to be able to get the upper hand.

 

Rin had been told to approach the main headquarters of Iwatobi from the bushes. The area felt vaguely familiar but he shoved that thought down. It was time for business. He heard some whispering and muffled footsteps approaching him. Taking chances, Rin charged out of the bushes with a yell, attacking with all he could. His opponent was quick on his feet and Rin found himself matching his rival instead of subduing them. Rin just had to wear them out.

Every blow Haruka gave, he received back. This person was good. Haruka could feel a bruise forming on his cheek under his mask and his arms were taking a beating as well. His challenger played dirty and managed to knock Haruka’s mask off with a well-placed blow to his jaw. Haruka recoiled in pain, expecting more strikes, but instead he heard a gasp.

Knowing he had to do something to get a level up in this fight, Rin jabbed at the other guy’s jaw. It was a cheap trick Nao had taught him but you had to do what you had to do. He was mildly surprised to see his enemy’s mask fall off, but then he gasped when he saw their face. ‘Haru?’ Rin whispered.

Haruka flinched when he heard his name from a familiar voice. He looked up at the other male and straightened up. He slowly reached out and pulled off the other’s mask. Sure enough, it was Rin. ‘Rin…’ Haruka murmured, his eyes wide. Rin looked about to cry.

‘Oh my God… I’m so sorry!’ Rin uttered before he took off in the opposite direction. Haruka was stunned for a moment before chasing after him.

‘Rin, wait!’ Haruka called out. Rin didn’t slow down. ‘Rin!’ Haruka cried.

‘Leave me alone!’ Rin sounded like he was crying.

‘Stop, what are you doing?!’ Haruka shouted, still chasing after the other. Rin didn’t answer but Haruka managed to catch up to him. He grabbed his wrist. ‘Rin, wait.’ He managed to get Rin to stop.

‘I can’t do this.’ Rin muttered, refusing to look at Haruka.

‘Rin, please.’ Haruka pleaded, tugging on his wrist. “ _Talk to me!_ ” Haruka wanted to scream.

‘Haru, I can’t…’ Rin said before tears flowed down his face. Haruka gasped before gently cradling Rin’s face in his hands. ‘We should have known this would happen eventually…’ Rin muttered.

‘We did, but I don’t care. This doesn’t change how I feel about you.’ Haruka stated, wiping Rin’s tears away.

Rin stared at Haruka for a moment before leaning in a placing a watery kiss on Haruka’s lips. Haruka wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies flush together. In return, Rin gripped Haruka’s shirt sleeves. They lost themselves in the feel of each other’s lips for a few minutes before Rin pulled away and held Haruka’s arms.

‘Haru, run away with me.’ Rin pleaded. His eyes were still red from his tears. Haruka’s eyes widened from shock. ‘Let’s run away together, away from all of this. We can start a new life somewhere else. I’ve lived in Australia, so we could even leave the country.’ Rin almost sounded hysterical. Haruka gazed at Rin, too stunned to answer.

‘That won’t be necessary.’ Natsuya’s voice shocked them and made the pair jump apart.

‘Honestly, you two should have told us before. We could have arranged a team up long ago.’ Nao sounded in a good mood for someone who just caught one of their men in a compromising position with an enemy. Wait, what did he say?

‘A team up?’ Rin asked, still sniffling.

‘When we heard you two yelling, we decided to investigate in case someone needed back up. What we didn’t count on was finding one of each of our team members making out.’ Natsuya teased.

‘It really works out conveniently. We both need more land, and you two created the perfect way to unite our groups together.’ Nao explained.

‘Can… can you just do that?’ Haruka asked. Gangs typically didn’t join forces and truces weren’t formed easily.

Natsuya and Nao exchanged glances. ‘We can if we say we can. Who’s going to stop us?’ Natsuya stated.

‘Exactly, now let’s go find everyone else and start the preparations to link our gangs together.’ Nao said.

Haruka and Rin stared at their leaders before staring at each other. Rin then laughed and even Haruka couldn’t contain a chuckle. Rin took Haruka’s hand and smiled. ‘Well, I guess we had nothing to worry about.’ Rin said. Haruka smiled as well and made a noise of agreement.

 

Nao and Natsuya gathered everyone up and explained the situation. Haruka and Rin held hands the entire time. The others were confused but decided this was a better solution than more fighting.

‘Welcome to the team.’ Seijuurou gave Kisumi a friendly slap on the back. Kisumi grinned.

‘Ah, it’ll be so fun getting to know you guys!’ Asahi exclaimed, clinging to Rei’s arm. Rei blushed but seemed pleased.

Nagisa was already cuddling a sheepish Aiichirou and Momotarou was poking an annoyed Ikuya.

‘Honestly, to think your stubbornness would earn us more comrades.’ Sousuke told Rin. He was smiling, which ruined his mock exasperation.

‘I guess you didn’t have to be careful after all.’ Makoto said to Haruka, a beaming smile on his face.

Haruka and Rin smiled at their best friends before smiling at each other, hands still joined. They were both grateful everything had worked out for everyone in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to get nearly as long as it did *cries* I was originally thinking of having the story end in an angsty way à la Romeo and Juliet, but decided: stuff that.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
